


You Don't Know Me

by Bookwormkai



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-09-18 21:16:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9403145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookwormkai/pseuds/Bookwormkai
Summary: PLEASE don't read if this will trigger you (Check warning just in case). Who ever reads this, I want you to know you matter, and you're awesome, and beautiful and the best you that exists.Catch y'all on the flipside, and stay safe. (Also check out the one-shot I just made? Pretty please?)~Kai.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE don't read if this will trigger you (Check warning just in case). Who ever reads this, I want you to know you matter, and you're awesome, and beautiful and the best you that exists.  
> Catch y'all on the flipside, and stay safe. (Also check out the one-shot I just made? Pretty please?)  
> ~Kai.

A.N: Hi! The name’s Kai and this is my first fanfiction. Warnings: Swearing will most likely happen later on in this fic, and its a lot of angst, and fluff in the later chapters. Smut is not planned, but I don’t really know if I will or nah. Also, don’t mind the title, it’ll be relevant for the later chapters.

 

Chapter 1:  
"Oh come on Phil, it can't be that bad", states Phil's best friend, Carrie. Phil replies "Oh, trust me Carrie, it's pretty bad". Phil is walking home with his best friend, Carrie, when Carrie asks why Phil won't go home and always brings along Erin, Phil's kid sister, when they go to Carrie's everyday. Phil sighs and says "Mom and Dad fight practically every day, and I don't want Erin or me to be around them, please can't I come over again?" Phil makes his best puppy eyes at Carrie and sticks his bottom lip out. 

Carrie looks at Phil straight in the eyes, and notices how blood-shot Phil's eyes are, and how much paler Phil was compared to usual, which was pretty frightening. She groans, but then leads Phil over to his house to pick up Erin. Phil grins, knowing that he has won, and slings his arm around his best friend, promising to help her bake cookies in return. She smiles and shakes her head playfully, and frowns when they reach Phil's house. Phil's grin fades away as he hears yelling from the inside of his house. He winces as he hears a loud string of curse words. He looks at Carrie, and says "I think I have to handle this, but I'll call you later. Carrie, who is extremely worried, says "I'll text you in 20 minutes, reply as soon as you can or come over if you need to" Phil smiles encouragingly and waves goodbye, but as soon as Carrie turns away, his face turns blank and he walks into his house. 

The first thing he sees is Erin, who was sat in a corner, sobbing hysterically, and rocking herself back and forth. He rushes over to her, and has her run to the neighbor's house next door, where her friend, Sam, lived. He hoped Sam's parents would let her in without any questions. He walks into the living room, and takes in the scene around him. There's broken bottles, thrown magazines and an overturned table near him. Phil takes a deep breath and walks into his parent's room, where they were arguing, and takes in the scene. I'll never understand how I feel", Phil's mum, Grace, yells. Phil's dad, John, snarls "What about how I feel Grace! You never think about anyone else but yourself!" Grace, who is sat on the bed, crying, shouts "All I want to do is go back to college, so we can give Phil and Erin a better life! John, enraged by this, screams "are you trying to say that I don't make enough money for this family?! I make more than enough money, and you have to stay here to take care of the kids" Grace's face contorted in anger "God, you are so old-fashioned, what is your problem with a woman working? You just can't handle the fact that I'm able to make money too, and I'm not just some domestic housewife who lives off of cooking and cleaning for your own bloody selfish needs! John walks up to his wife and pulls her up by her collar.

"What did you just say to me? I will not stand here and tolerate being told off by some woman". Phil tries to interfere, but Grace sees him and tells him to leave by pleading with her eyes. Luckily, John did not see what she was doing, and had not noticed Phil. Phil simply nodded at his mother and stepped back. Grace is struggling in John's grip, and suddenly a loud THWACK echoed off the walls, and Grace is back on the bed with John, standing there, holding his cheek in shock. John recovers quickly, and grabs a knife that was nearby and slowly walks towards Grace. This scene had played before and John had dropped the knife and broken down crying, so Grace was ready to call his bluff. John quickly steps over to Grace and slits her throat open. Grace's scream was mortifying, blood had splashed everywhere, and had pooled on the beautiful, white carpet. 

 

Ending Note: Thank you so much for reading! Let me know how it is, as I’ve never written anything like this before. Also special thanks to Tara for this peer pressure, I actually found that I like doing this, so thank you palpal! :D Obviously, this is not a one-shot, but chapters may take a bit, high school life amirite.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After seeing the scarefest that was his mother's murder, 15 year old, Phil Lester moves in with his uncle, and get's tatt'ed up. ( <\- My god, what is that, I'm so cringe, someone kick me.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. I have no excuses for not updating, except for the fact that I was lazy. I had amateur writer's block, and school is kind of being a shithead at the moment, but here's this crap fest. I might write some more today, I actually felt inspired. Please leave me some inspiring or criticizing hate comments, they're motivating XD. 
> 
> Side note: Does anyone actually read this besides like the 2 friends I told to read it? XD is it even any good? Anything you want me to add? Let me know!
> 
> Catch y'all on the flipside, and stay safe.  
> ~Kai.

Phil stands there in shock. His mother's lifeless, unseeing eyes are locked onto his. He looks nearby, frantically, for a heavy item. His eyes fall on a lamp. He picks it up, snarling, and lunges for his father. Phil hits John straight in the head and John passes out. Phil grabs his phone and calls the police. He distastefully picks up the knife, not knowing of how DNA fingerprint police scans worked. When the police arrive, they noticed that there were two bodies on the ground, and one seemingly calm boy looking at them. After a few questions, they take the knife with a _tissue_ , and tell Phil that they need to do a DNA scan. Phil pales, and remembers touching the knife. He gulps, but lets the police do what they need to do.

  
 The police find Phil's fingerprints, and ask him what happened, confused. Phil explains that he was cleaning the knife, after trying to clean the blood, which was everywhere. Phil's uncle, Kyle, who was one of the top police officers observed the knife and initiated a chemical test on the knife. After determining that the knife had no more blood on it, and that any attack Phil had made, was purely out of self-defense, decided to let Phil off. John, however, was to be sent to his death sentence for murder. Phil, being 15, was unsure of how to handle himself. Kyle decided to adopt Phil, and move to a new city, since news of the murder was spreading around fast, like sonic speed. Phil picks Cincinnati, after hearing how accepting the people are. Kyle does not understand whether to force Phil to go to school, or to let him off on his own for a bit. After all, he _did_ just go through something horrifyingly traumatic. Kyle decides that he definitely can't be a police officer any more, not after what had happened. He didn't want Phil to be scared of him, or feel threatened after the gore scene.  "D-do you want to go to a new school, Phil? Or would you rather be off on your own for a bit?", stutters Kyle. Phil blankly says "I would rather be off on my own." Kyle nods, and starts to wonder how people dealt with this.. kind of situation. Were kids left on their own? Did he need to take Phil to some sort of therapist? He decided that he would wait and see how Phil was.

  
 Phil yells, "I'm going out for a little bit, I want to explore the city". Kyle agrees, and starts to research jobs, so he can pay the bills. Phil walks around, glaring at any one who looked at him for too long. He stumbled upon a piercing and tattoo shop, and walks in. He looks around in awe and watches as a man gets a tattoo. Phil decides that it's time for a change, and wants to get full arm tattoos. He suddenly remembers that he would need "parent" permission since he was under age. "Fuck it. I'll just hope that the man won't care", he thinks. The tattoo artist takes one look at Phil, scrawny and tiny, and snorts, "Where are your parents kid? Did you get lost or something?" Phil glares at him, "They're dead, what's it to you? No, I'm not lost, asshole, I want tattoos, and I don't really give a damn about what ever "parent consent" law you have in this place. My uncle's a cop, he can deal with it." The man is totally surprised, but shrugs and sits Phil down. In about 6 hours, Phil walks out with both arms covered in tattoos, and his face with snot and tears running down it from crying so hard. He thought he had a higher pain tolerancy than that. No matter, it'll toughen him up. No one will hurt him again. _Ever_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THAT WAS SHORT OMG IT LOOKED LONGER IN WORDPAD. And yes, I said wordpad, I'm too poor to get Office, okay? Don't judge. I'll write some more today, maybe, but don't hold me accountable for it if I don't HAH. Um, yeah, okay bye XD. (Tfw you realize you haven't updated in like 2 months I cri)


End file.
